Maps have been used for centuries for providing route geometry and geographical information. Conventional paper maps including static images of roadways and geographic features from a snapshot in history have given way to digital maps presented on computers and mobile devices. These digital maps can be updated and revised such that users have the most-current maps available to them each time they view a map hosted by a mapping service server. Digital maps can further be enhanced with dynamic information, such as vehicle speed profile information based on historical speed profiles of vehicles traveling along a road network.
Vehicle and traffic data that is provided on digital maps is generally based on crowd-sourced data from mobile devices or probe data. The traffic data is typically reflective of a collective group of mobile devices traveling along a road segment, and may be useful in vehicle navigation applications in order for a user to avoid heavy or slow traffic routes between an origin and a destination. However, dynamic computation of traffic speeds along routes can often suffer from shortcomings such as identifying traffic speeds inaccurately with low latency, or with high accuracy and high latency.